User blog:Affectos/Out to the shed...
Time for the next iteration of my Artifact creating saga! 11-9-12 I'm looking over those IDs I found the other day when those government agents showed up at my house again. I think the best way to get them back is to do some more cleaning. Today I headed out to the rather large shed behind my house to start clearing that out, and if the pattern continues, I have a feeling that they'll be coming for: *A machete *A domamatrix's whip (I refuse to answer how I know that it was one) *An old-fashioned pinball machine *A pair of ballet slippers *A set of bolas *A marble chess set *A bucker shield *A hand mirror *A leather apron *A pair of aviator goggles *A bingo stamper I have a feeling that I'm going to be getting some answers really soon... Questions are finally answered... It always seems that when you have something someone else wants, you want something a bit more in return. I had all of the aforementioned artifacts sitting on my table, a pile of ID badges ranging from FBI to NYPD, and the Ming Vase that I had fished the IDs out of. Almost like clockwork, a black van pulled in and Agent Draco walked in, looking a bit more serious than last time. He asked for the artifacts and the ID badges, but I shook my head and offered him a Cinnamon Bun. Despite the fact he took one, he refused to sit down and asked for the artifacts again. I smiled and reminded him that he was missing something else. I then pulled out the badges and fanned them out like a hand of cards. He made a snatch at them, but I pulled them away, saying that nothing is free in this world. I wanted answers. What I got was him pointing a steampunky-kinda weapon at me as the tip glowed...so much for that... That's when I heard a strict woman's voice to my right and out of my hallway walked a rather serious looking african american woman with a beehive hairdo. She talked Agent Draco down and turned to me, turning my insides to ice. She told me that my house seemed to be stocked with artifacts. She explained to me that the items had picked up abilities through history and that there was a Warehouse for these things in South Dakota. Rather than having me shot (or worse) she gave me a part-time job, working on the Warehouse's Online Inventory. After briefing me on what to do, they left and I was contacted by my new 'partner' Wilesjeffery2152 and I was instructed on the newest artifacts in my house I had found. They were: *Ares' Ancile Buckler Shield *'Beach Blanket Bingo' Bingo Stamper *Bola Spider Bolas *Theresa Berkley's Dominatrix Whip *John Brown's Machete - User is able to destroy physical or imaginary borders and boundaries, and can cause equallity in anything (e.g. arguments, careers, etc.) by means of extreme force. Downside: User can become easily enraged when contradicted. *Amelia Earhart's Aviator Goggles - When worn, wearer becomes an great pilot of any avation craft (e.g. helicopters, balloons, planes, etc.). Downside: While worn when flying over a large body of water, wearer and craft immediatly vanishes without any trace, and cannot be found by any sensors. *Ulrich Rulein von Calw's Leather Mining Apron - All skin covered by apron becomes as tough as coal, and wearer becomes immune to weight on covered skin, coal dust, and extreme pressure (e.g. underground pressure). Downside: Wearer becomes extremely flammable, and can catch on fire when exposed to temperatures higher than 100 degrees Celsius (212 Fahrenheit) *Steve Kordek's Pinball Machine: one of his early creations desgined to give the player a more immersive experince unfortuanatly it worked to well now when someone goes to play it they get sucked into the machine and are only realeased if they can survive the pinballs until the end of the game *Narcissus' Hand Mirror - When a person sees their reflection in the mirror, the mirror causes that person to become either extremely beautiful (if a woman) or extremely handsome (if man). If the holder of the mirror sees another person's reflection in the mirror, the holder sees them as a rival for attention. Downside: If used to make themselves beautiful/handsome, they become narcissistic to the point of starving to death. If used to view another's reflection, the holder's jealousy leads them to murder their rival to get rid of the competition. * Geoffry Chaucer's Chessboard: Can be played with two people or alone. The loser dies of heart failure. Has a compulsive effect to keep people walking away in the middle of a game. *Janine Charrat's ballet slippers- wearing these slippers make you a dancing prodigy like Janine. The downside is burns while appear on the wearers body the longer they are worn. I think I'm really going to like my job... Author's Notes Since my chedual is getting hetic, I wasn't able to make each of the artifacts into pages on the Artifact Database wiki, but I did manage to get a few. I was also able to put a connection to how I 'became' and Admin on the site. This time I tip my hat to the creator of Theresa Berkly's Whip, I am going to have a bit of fun writing that story... Category:Blog posts